The battle we can't win
by Wolf's Shadow01
Summary: Inuyasha fights something we cannot win agains, something that makes him stonger and weaker at the same time. The dark night ends on a tragedy...someone has died today.


The battle we can't win

WolfShadow01

Death and pain

_Inuyasha's P.O.V._

How can you defeat someone invincible?...How can you destroy the strongest heart?... just like I was defeated and my heart was destroyed.

The sky was dark and the clouds created a barrier that didn't allow us to see the stars. Thunders echoed through the land and destroyed everything in their way. That dark day was my last one.

Naraku attacked us, but this time was different. He managed to split us so he could then attack the weakest part of humans….the heart. I wasn't a human, but I did have a heart like those weaklings'.

The illusions, sounds and pictures crossed my mind like the arrow once crossed through my heart. I was back to my miserable childhood. When I was humiliated by humans, chased by youkais and denied by both. When my mother cried for my future, when I cried when I lost her. When I was all alone in the forest. How my half- brother hated me and how my father abandoned me. The way I grew up, cold and hard-hearted. How was I formed thanks to my surrounds; they have no mercy for me, I wouldn't have it for them. When Kikyo, the woman I once loved, used her purifying arrows to seal me to the Goshinboku, the Sacred Tree. The drams I had in my 'endless sleep', dreams full of hatred and lust for revenge.

Then, I could see what I feared the most….the death. Not mine, since I didn't fear to die, but hers. That girl who in mere months was able to change the cold and hard heart formed in a life. That girl who changed the feared demon inside me into something closer to a human.

I, too, could see other people's death….my friends'. How every one of them was murdered by the one who transformed my life into a living hell.

This was a battle different from the ones I have had, one that didn't attack the strong body, but the weak mind and heart. This battle wasn't real, I knew they were only illusions but the feelings won over the reason…feeling? Did I have something like feelings? Did I have that thing that makes the difference between youkai and human? How was that possible? I was a hanyou, a half-demon feared by both humans and youkais. I have killed, murdered in the most painful way I could and now I was worried about three mere humans' lives….Why? Why have that hard, almost unreal, heart got weak? Because of them, they have changed what those who hurt, wounded, denied, humiliated and chased me have created. They have transformed the insensible youkai instinct into a human heart.

That precious gift has now transformed into my worst weakness…and Naraku knew it. That's why he made me see all that memories that, in some way, have destroyed me.

Sango, Miroku, Shippo, Kirara…Kagome please forgive me because I have failed.

The spark of life in my golden eyes was fading as I was awakening from my worst nightmare. As soon as I regained consciousness I felt some warm liquid below me and a sudden pain in all my body. Naraku have attacked me while I was drowning in my nightmare's ocean.

I could see him, laughing and I felt, I knew that I had lost; but, when I turned my gaze to the figures standing behind me, a half-conscious monk, a bleeding taijiya with a kitten-like-youkai next to her, a scared kitsune and a truly worried miko, I couldn't help but to feel a sudden and burning fury rising inside of me. My friends needed me and I wasn't going to fail them. I finally understood that weakness they have created was now my strength. When I remembered those moments in which we laughed, cried, fought or simply walked together and how a mere human was able to transform a demon into a human, some kind of power took over me. This power was greatest that any other I have seen or feel, it was more that enough to end with my hated enemy. With just one movement of my sword Naraku was finally destroyed, turned to dust. The battle that wasn't like the others, the battle we couldn't win was finished…and so was my life as a hanyou. When I fell to the ground, exhausted by the last attack, I could see that my claws had turned into fingernails and that my hair had turned its usual silver tone for a pitch black one…I was human, but why? The moon was still on the sky, I shouldn't have transformed, but I did and I understood it. Those horrible memories that have been chasing me were now meaningless. If what crated a cold hearted hanyou doesn't exist anymore, neither does the hanyou. My heart had turned human and so had my body. Human…I was human and I was happy about that, but my happiness didn't last. I could feel the pain of death all over me, I knew I would die, and so did they. That's why they stayed with me in what turned out to be the clearer, darker, colder and warmer night of my life…the lat night I spent with them…the last night I enjoyed the gift of life…


End file.
